Getting His Gilmore Girl Back
by Realityorfiction
Summary: He never thought he would enjoy getting coffee spilled on his shirt. ROGAN. Future One-shot (For now)


**Getting his Gilmore Girl Back**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Nope. Nope. I do not own Gilmore Girls. **

Logan Huntzberger never thought he'd be glad to have coffee poured on him but he was proved wrong.

"Rory," he said looking into her shocked face, completely disregarding the fact he now had lukewarm coffee all over his business shirt. She stared at him for a second in horror and then smiled tentatively.

"Logan, hi. Sorry. Oh my god I am so sorry." They stared at each other for a moment at a loss for words, slightly mesmerized. He touched her on the arm gently and was pleased to see that she didn't shy away from him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, a little nervousness creeping into her voice.

"Oh, I had an interview, someone in the business section was doing an article on business management and I agreed to interview her." Rory nodded.

"What about you?" Logan asked this question despite the fact that he knew the answer. Through the grapevine he knew she had got a job with this paper but he didn't want to seem desperate or stalkerish. It wasn't like he had kept tabs on her. Not at all.

"Oh I was visiting my boyfriend the editor," she said airily. Logan looked at her in shock and she grinned after a moment.

"I'm kidding Logan," she said with a laugh and Logan breathed a sigh of relief. "I work here. I actually work business with Mary who I assume is who you met with?" When Logan nodded she rolled her eyes. "Should have known it was you. She practically begged me to ask her who she was interviewing but I wouldn't give the satisfaction."

Logan was surprised. He had no idea Rory wrote for business. He thought she would have done overseas correspondence but he guessed things changed in a year and a half.

"Do you like it?" he found himself asking.

"Yeah, my editor is really nice. Not dating material, since he's forty-four bit it's great. It's better than I dreamed. Grandpa was actually the one who got me interest in writing for business. I guess after hearing him talk about it for so long made me actually want to write and research about it. I love it, I love reading about all these businesses and financial things in the world and getting to write about them." Logan looked at her closely, at her smiling ecstatic face and smiled grimly.

"I guess we all ended up where we were meant to be, huh?" He couldn't help the bitterness creep into his voice and she frowned.

"I wouldn't say that," she said. "It's not much fun going home to an empty apartment or losing touch with someone you were in love with." She looked him straight in the eye and he saw the hurt in her eyes. He had not spoken to her in a year and a half and he knew she had tried to contact him. Logan was shocked at her forwardness and felt a bit ashamed. He always held this sense of anger toward Rory for refusing him and didn't realise that she would have struggled past it as well. She sounded angry and frustrated and he realised that no matter what crazy notions he had in his head about them she'd never go for. He nodded his head sadly and turned to walk away, hoping to change his shirt before another meeting today and get rid of any evidence of Rory Gilmore from today. He had screwed it all up and she would never want to –

"Do you want to get coffee?" she said suddenly. "Tonight?" Logan looked back at her in shock. He was sure this was going to be a meet, greet and regret but she was extending an olive branch. He stomach jumped and he felt a lightness in himself.

"Yeah," he said, smiling genuinely for the first time in what seemed like ages. "When can I pick you up?" She gave him her address and said she'd see him later, walking away in what seemed a rush. He wasn't going to let her get away that quickly.

"Rory," he called after her and when she stopped to look back at him, walked over to her. He went to kiss her on the cheek but she moved so that his lips lightly touched the side of her mouth. They lingered there for a second and then he pulled back.

Her cheeks held a slight blush but there was fondness in her eyes. His eyes returned the fondness and he whispered "I'll see you tonight," before swiftly walking away.

Finally. Finally he had another chance. He knew they had a lot to work out; he knew they'd yell over the past and disagree about the future but now he had a chance to fix this and he would.

He finally had a chance to get his Gilmore Girl back.

He didn't even care about his coffee stained shirt.

**Please review!**


End file.
